


Inspiration

by mobileLignum



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum
Summary: September 15th 2001. Ash Ketchum wins his first official Pokèmon League at age thirteen. It's so funny how the person I am today was influenced so much by someone I've never even met.
Kudos: 10





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Ash Ketchum Day! The boi won a league and I WILL make my self insert talk about it.

The date is September 15th 2001.

I had just been born not too long ago, in fact it was just back in April when it happened. I always thought it was a funny coincidence that I was born the same year this event took place. Old enough to see it happen on television but young enough to not remember it past the passion it ignited in me. Luckily enough there’s videos, and articles, and other such things to keep the memory sort of fresh in my head.

September 15th 2001, the day Ash Ketchum won the Alola League at just age 13.

That was really the start for me, maybe not for him. I knew he had a lot of accomplishments under his belt, that his last conference was amazing on itself and he ended up a finalist. After the Alola League though he really was just unstoppable. I was born in the year his name became more well known, so pardon me for ending up a bit of a fangirl.

My dad never liked him though. He was also big into competitive battling, it was the only thing we ever bonded about in fact! I don’t see him these days though, he’s a prick. 

My dad never liked Ash Ketchum, for the simple reason that he never evolved his Pokèmon, never followed pre-stablished competitive strategies, his teams “made no sense”. Whatever, the old man may know a lot about battling but he clearly knows jack shit about Pokèmon.

All of those things he hated about Champion Ash? Those are all the things I loved about him, all the things that inspired me. He broke the mold, everytime I saw one of his televised battles I learned something new. He wasn’t only a good trainer who innovated the sport on a whole new level, but you could also just tell he loved Pokèmon above anything.

I wanted to be like him so badly. I wanted to become a competitive battle trainer. I wanted to leave that awful home with a friend I know would always have my back, I wanted to see new places, to make more friends, make a name for myself. To be a Pokèmon Trainer is to be free, and that’s all I ever wanted.

I can’t imagine what would’ve happened to me if I wasn’t allowed to leave home at age ten, and I don’t want to entertain the thought. I was sent to Unova to start my journey, where I quickly dropped my birth name and cut ties with my family. Angela the Snivy at my side, I felt TRULY happy for the first time.

At lot happened since then. I did make a name for myself, even if I haven’t won a Championship yet. I’ve met people I’ve loved beyond anything I could’ve ever dreamed, I work under Team Instinct, a job that fulfills me so very much, I’ve seen so much. Met legendaries even! I never stopped battling, never stopped moving, the gem of my team being Typhoon the Buizel, who I know never needs to evolve to reach her peak potential.

I never stopped looking up to Ash Ketchum. He’s the reason I started, the reason I’m here. Watching him rise to become a Pokèmon Master...It made me want to do the same, and I know there’ll be a day I battle and beat him!

It’s the anniversary of his first League Victory today and I guess I needed to say something, something about the man that inspired me to move forward. The Alola League is my next target, and I think this might be the one.

Plus I want to see everyone’s face when that overpowered Pikachu gets slamdunked by a water type.


End file.
